Superstitious
by McMarvel
Summary: No one had seen this coming. Emera Stone was quite deceptive indeed. She was supposed to be lying low but when she no longer can she must seek the help of the sons of Ipswich. The summary sucks but hopefully it'll still be read!
1. Chapter 1

The cool night air made the hair on her neck stand on end. She slowed to a jog as she neared closer to Spencer Academy. The loose strands of hair from her ponytail fell, sticking to her face as she wiped at her forehead. Running was the only way she could shake the dream and return to somewhat of a peaceful slumber. It was the only time she really felt free. Rounding the corner a little too quickly she collided with a solid form. She let out a small gasp.

"Oh Pogue, I'm sorry I didn't see you." She said when she looked up to see whom she had run into.

"It's alright Em, no harm done. What are you doing out so late? He inquired eyeing her suspiciously.

He took in her form. Emera was a petite girl about five foot three in height. Her brown hair was tied into a messy ponytail and many of the strands were now sticking to the side of her face and neck. A faint red rimmed her emerald green eyes as if she had been crying. She wore a thin pale green tank top which barley covered her black sports bra and tight black shorts which were a few inched above her knees.

"I could say the same for you." She said a wicked grin tugging at the corners of her mouth, but her eyes refused to defy her and they were firmly set on his.

Pogue frowned. He had just come back from a party at the Dells and had to drop Kate off. After she and Pogue had been released from their respective hospitals their relationship had been on the rocky side. True it had always been but this time it was different. Sure Pogue knew he loved Kate a lot, he just wasn't willing or even ready to share his secret with her especially since he was so close to his ascension. Kate hadn't suspected anything of the sort except that she knew he was hiding something from her.

Constantly accusing him of being jealous, she was now turning it around on him, refusing to leave his side at the party. Emera cocked her head to the side slightly. He nodded slightly a small smile now gracing his gorgeous face.

"Well be careful out here are you heading back to the dorms? She nodded.

"I've got to get home. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, goodnight Pogue." She said as she increased her speed. Pogue Parry was left scratching his head as he made his way to his bike.

Emera Stone was so mysterious sometimes. He had met her when she first transferred to Spencer Academy in their second year. She was a quiet and calm person but other than that he really didn't know much about her except that she worked at the motorcycle shop as a receptionist. Emera Stone kept to herself, she rarely went out to parties. Pogue always had a class with her and he had a tendency to nod off or not pay attention.

He wasn't like Caleb. Sure he had responsibilities and expectations to uphold but he had other things on his mind. The one time he had actually nodded off in Science, Emera Stone who he had sat beside nudged him awake when he had been called on and pointed to the answer she had written down on her notebook. It was obviously correct. If anyone knew anything about her it was that Emera Stone was smart.

He figured it was all the time she spent alone by choice usually. The only person he ever saw with her was her roommate Ava Quinn who was equally as mysterious and weird. Emera returned to her dorm somewhat out of breath from the run. Funny how her slow jog had turned into a full out sprint. She unlocked the door to her dorm and found her roommate typing on the computer. They quickly made eye contact but neither made a noise or said anything until the door was shut and Emera was fully in the room.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ava asked looking quickly at her nightstand where the big bright red letters read 2:00 AM. Emera nodded. Ava untied her baby blond hair letting it fall to her shoulders. She shut the computer down and returned to her bed.

"I thought you finished that paper a couple of days ago." Emera asked.

"I did, this is for the one that will be assigned next week." She said quietly not looking Emera in the eyes this time. Emera stopped gathering her things for a quick shower and faced her roommate.

"I didn't know you could see that far into your future." She said almost to herself.

Ava nodded pulling the covers over herself and falling asleep. Emera quietly made her way to the showers. Quiet, peaceful and under the radar that was how she liked to keep things. She rinsed out her conditioner and lingered under the water for a little while longer. When did things get so complicated? She thought to herself. She turned off the water and gathered her things. Wrapping her towel around her and slowly stepping out form the girl's lavatory Emera quickly made her way back to her room stopping suddenly when she heard footsteps. She rounded the corner and kept her breathing low as she waited and prayed for the footsteps to turn down the other hallway.

"Bianca Sparrow was so hot at that party did you see the way she looked at me tonight?" Reid Garwin asked.

"Yeah except she was with her boyfriend Reid." Tyler Simms chuckled.

"I just happen to be that good baby boy!" Reid laughed.

Emera let out a breath they were heading right towards her and she wouldn't be able to avoid them. It would take too much power to get passed them undetected she would just have to live with the embarrassment. So much for staying off the radar she sighed. She had to pass by Reid Garwin in nothing but a towel and sopping wet hair. She rounded the corner almost bumping into Tyler.

"Sorry." She said when she looked up to face him and his gorgeous blue eyes. He smiled.

"Hey Em, that's ok."

"Well it's late I'll see you in class Tyler." She said quietly looking over and giving Reid a small smile and nod as she quickly made her way to her dorm. He had a cocky smirk his eyebrows raised and his blond hair falling slightly in his eyes as he bit on his thumb.

"Dam, baby boy I think you just one upped me tonight. Who was that?" Reid Garwin said watching Emera's retreating form.

Tyler smiled. "Emera Stone, Reid she's in all our classes." Tyler said smirking.

Emera tugged on her door to her dorm room. This was definitely not her night. All she needed now was Caleb Danvers to coming walking around the corner to complete seeing all four Ipswich sons. Thankfully he didn't live at the dorms. She tugged on her door one last time before becoming fed up. She didn't want to wake Ava up and it was only a tiny bit of magic, untraceable even. She convinced her self as she pointed a finger to the lock and concentrated until she hear the little click and let herself in.

* * *

_**Well that was the first chapter, let me know how it went i guess. **_

_**Thx for taking the time to read. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

* * *

The repetitive tapping of Ava's pencil was silently driving Emera mad. She looked over once again at her blond friend who was moving her pencil up and down at a rapid rate. Ava's blond hair was left down long and swooped to one side. She adjusted her pointy black-rimmed glasses and began to write more notes down on her notebook. Emera sighed she just couldn't concentrate this morning. She could if she really needed to, wanted to even but her attention was just scattered these days. She looked around the room.

Her eyes first landed on Aaron Abbott. His sometimes girlfriend Kira Snider was brushing a curl of hair from his face. Aaron on the other hand hadn't even flinched let alone took notice to Kira trying to get his attention. He was too busy checking out the raven-haired beauty Mia Wynn who was sitting in the seat in front of him. Aaron Abbott was hot there was no doubt about it but he could be such a dog sometimes and sometimes it was most of the time.

Her eyes scanned to her left, Kate Tunney and Sarah Wenham who had transferred in the beginning of the school year were looking through a magazine. Emera pushed her dark hair behind her ear closing her eyes for a split moment until her hearing was amplified. Sarah giggled as Kate pointed to a piece of pink lingerie on the page. Emera rolled her eyes.

"So do you and Caleb have plans for tonight?" Kate asked.

"Well it is a Friday, were probably going to go to dinner."

"Uh huh." Kate said with a sly smile elbowing her. Sarah shook her head at her friend and quietly laughed again writing another note down on her page.

"Well are you and Pogue doing anything tonight?" Sarah asked. Kate just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't believe that you guys went to the party at the dells yesterday."

"I can't believe you didn't." Kate said a little too loudly. Some people turned around and Emera cringed holding her head. Ava turned around to look at her accusingly.

"Headache." Emera whispered. Of course Ava knew otherwise. Emera once again looked towards Kate and Sarah.

"Anyway" Kate said flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"I couldn't let Pogue go alone, Holly Rivers is on the rebound and I just know she's always had a pathetic crush on him. See what I mean?" Kate said nodding in Holly's direction.

The Blond had been checking Pogue out, but she could have easily been checking Caleb out as well they were practically sitting right beside each other. Emera's curiosity had now turned towards Pogue and Caleb's conversation. But before she could hear anything professor Morris had cut their conversation short.

"Mr. Danvers, Mr. Parry would you like to share your discussion with the rest of the class? No? Then I suggest you continue your conversation after class."

"Sorry sir." They mumbled politely. Emera forced herself to concentrate on what the professor was saying. Five minutes had passed and the bell had finally rung. Emera gathered her books and headed out alongside Ava.

"Ms. Quinn?" Professor Morris asked holding a sheet of paper in his hands. Ava tuned to Emera

"Em, I'll meet you at our lockers. "Yes?" Ava asked turning around and walking back into the classroom.

Emera shrugged walking towards her locker and opening it. When she closed her locker Reid Garwin was leaning against the locker next to hers looking her up and down.

"Emera Stone." Reid said as a matter of fact.

"Can I help you Garwin?" She said narrowing her eyes at him. He shrugged his shoulders. Moving from his position on the locker.

"It just so happens to be a Friday night, have any plans?" Emera quirked her eyebrow at him.

"Are you serious? Reid I don't think I was on your radar before last night. I heard Holly Rivers is on the rebound though." She said turning around and walking towards her next class.

Tyler walked up behind Reid.

"Dude, did you just get shut down? The legendary Reid Garwin?"

"Man, Shut up." He said pushing Tyler lightly.

"She's a weird girl anyway."

"I happen to think she's really nice." Tyler said defensively. Reid gave him a look.

"And she's hot to, whatever you don't know her like I do." Reid laughed.

"Whatever you say baby boy." Ava strolled into their next class minutes before it started.

"What was that all about?" Emera asked.

" Oh Mr. Morris just wanted to tell me about my exceptional paper." She beamed.

"Listen Em, I think we should have a little talk later hm?" She asked becoming more serious.

"About what?" Emera asked although she already knew the answer.

"Later." Ava said her eyes now focused on whatever was behind Emera. Emera turned around to see what Ava had been staring at.

"Hi Em, Ava." Tyler greeted. Ava smiled.

"Hi Tyler." She said in her faint voice.

"Hey babe, miss me?" Reid Garwin said sarcastically. Emera smirked. It seemed as though Reid's ego had not taken a liking to being turned down.

"Since when do Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms sit next to us?" Ava whispered.

"Since when does anyone sit next to us Ava?" Emera said. Emera soon found herself laughing at both Tyler and Reid and their subtle bickering. Pogue and Caleb walked up to their row.

"Reid, Tyler, uh Hey Emera, um…Ava?" He said the last part almost like a question. Ava nodded at Pogue.

"Hey guys." Caleb said making his way to sit beside Reid. Emera touched her forehead slightly. It wasn't pain but a familiar uncomfortable tingle.

"Do you think they know?" Ava asked softly in Emera's mind. Emera shook her head making eye contact with Ava.

"You okaay Em?" Tyler asked. Realizing her hand was still touching her forehead she brushed it off as a light headache.

Professor Sanford began the class diving straight into history. Emera glanced to her side. Kate Tunney was once again whispering to Sarah except she kept looking over at our row. She was probably freaking out about Pogue not sitting with her. Thankfully this was the last class of the day and Emera and Ava had tried to make it back to their dorm room as soon as possible.

"Pogue!" Kate yelled waving. Pogue let out an exasperated sigh turning toward Kate.

"Hey Em." Tyler said turning around.

"Em? Ava?" Tyler asked again. They had just slipped out of the classroom. Vanished into thin air. Strange he thought but he just shrugged it off and sighed following Reid and the rest of the sons out.

* * *

There you go the second chapter :P Enjoyy. Also i'd like to hear any thoughts or opinions you guys might have on who Emera should be with or if she should be with any of the guys at all? And same goes for Ava.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to say thanks to: ILuvOdie, sandrax, Zenrockstar, , Sam, Twinkletin24, bookfreak1and xxkpxx. Thanks for your reviews and helpful suggestions :D YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, Hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter three

Emera and Ava were back in their dorm room.

"Now that we have some privacy." Ava began.

"We've been using way more than we should these past couple of days and it'll catch up to us." Ava said.

Before Emera could say anything Ava continued.

"I'm not saying that it's all you, because I've been using to for small things but I just can't help it."

"I know." Emera said.

"It's just you'd think we'd learn our lesson." Emera pulled her long brown hair into a low ponytail and made her way to the small bathroom in their dorm.

"Em, you've been having those dreams haven't you."

"No." Emera said flatly.

"Em you've been up till god knows when for the past week."

"I'm fine really, everything is fine. It's not those types of dreams alright!"

"Jenna?" Ava said her voice just above a whisper. Emera cringed at the name.

"You should tell Kenny." Emera sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm working tonight. I'll see uncle Kenny then." Emera turned to grab clothes to change into.

"Emera your like my sister I'm just worried about you that all." Ava said meekly.

Emera didn't answer she just threw her things into a large white purse.

"Are you sure you don't want to grab something to eat first?" Ava asked trying to clear the obvious tension between them. Emera smiled.

"Yeah something quick I have to get to work." A black tank top and blue jeans were considered work clothes at the motorcycle shop.

"Hey Uncle Kenny." Emera said sticking her head into his office.

"Hey kiddo how was school?" He asked looking over his paper work.

"The usual." She replied making her way over to the reception area. Her uncle hadn't even known she was way too early for work, let alone it was Friday night. Any normal teenager would have plans on a Friday night. Then again she wasn't a normal teenager.

Emera moved some papers around. She could hear Pogue Parry's voice from a mile away. The shop was like his home away from home.

"Yeah Caleb, I'll call you back man." Pogue said hanging up and putting his phone in his pocket. He strode up to the front desk.

"Hey Emera, how's it goin?" He asked smirking when she knocked over the small pile of papers she had just made.

"Oh hey Pogue. Dropping off the bike?" She smiled.

"Yeah." Pogue said

"Great I'll page Tony to bring it to the back. You however need to sign some papers you know how it is." She smiled.

"Cool yeah I know the drill, uh Em." Pogue began, but was cut off when his phone began to ring. He gave a frustrated sigh and Emera gave him a small sympathetic smile.

"Hey Kate. I'm dropping off my bike. Because it needs a tune up. No I don't want to go see that new Orlando Bloom movie.

Kate that looks dumb. We don't have to have plans every night babe." He said trying to reason over the phone. He sighed again.

"Fine I'll pick you up in a half an hour. Yeah you too." He looked up again to finish his conversation with Emera but she had disappeared from the front desk.

Emera had so much to deal with in her life she didn't want to have to hear Kate bitch at her boyfriend over the phone. She certainly didn't want to sit there and watch Pogue make excuses and grovel at Kate Tunney's feet.

"Spyin' on da Parry kid?" Rene one of the mechanics said catching Emera staring from her spot in the garage.

"Can it Rene." She spat playfully.

"mmm. Ah see." He said in his Cajun southern accent.

"You do have a ting fo' da Parry boy." Her face turned beat red.

"Rene I mean it!" She warned walking back to the front.

"Yes ma'am." He said saluting her as she walked away. Pogue looked up and smiled at her. Emera tried hard to suppress her blush, which only made Pogue's smirk grow.

"Sorry about that." He said motioning to his phone.

"S'alright I just went to go tell Tony to bring your bike to the back." He nodded.

"So plans for tonight?" Pogue asked as she slipped him the sheet of paper he was supposed to sign.

"Just working." Emera said taking the pen from the back of her ear and handing it to him.

"Don't you have any fun?" He immediately regretted those words.

"I didn't mean-it's just that you're always working or doing school work or out running." She smiled lightly.

"Well, I can't possibly go out on my own I need a wing man and Ava's the only friend I got and she's pretty quiet and shy. I'm probably not much fun anyway." She replied.

Boy did that excuse sound insanely lame. He eyed her and looked down at what he was signing.

"Ehh Parry! How's it goin' kid."

"Hey Rene, not bad yourself?"

"Can't complain you know how it is. Hey petite I need dose forms for dat blue bike, I tink it belong to a Jason something, you know when yo' done flirtin' over here." Rene smiled giving Pogue a nod and making his way back to the garage.

She whipped his towel that he left at the receptionist desk at his retreating form. _He_ would be sorry.

"Nice aim." Caleb Danvers commented as he made his way to the desk.

"Oh Hi Caleb, how are you?" Emera asked politely as she tried to recompose herself.

"Good Emera thanks, yourself?"

"Awesome just awesome." She said sarcastically. He smirked.

"So Sarah just called apparently Kate said that we're all going to go see this new movie that came out today?" He said turning to Pogue.

Emera rolled her eyes. How manipulative. Pogue let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well we better get going my cars out front. See you in English Emera." Caleb Danvers waved and headed outside.

"Take care of my baby." Pogue said handing her the signed sheets of paper.

"Always do." She smiled. Pogue smiled back at her. He had such a great smile and God was he gorgeous.

"Hey Em." Pogue said stopping at the door.

"For the record I bet you'd be a lot of fun." He said before taking off.

Emera let out a full smile letting her pearly whites shine. He Emerald green eyes lit up and her heart swooned. She had it bad for the guy and she knew it. Emera turned around to the disapproving grunt of her uncle. Of course her crush on Pogue Parry was nauseously obvious Rene even made fun of her for it.

"Did you need something?" She asked her uncle more rudely than she had wanted it to come out.

"Just be careful kid."

"I know I know."

"Listen I just don't want you getting to attached or too close you just."

"Can you just stop right there. I said I know! Listen uncle Kenny thanks for looking out for me and all but can we discuss this later I've got a lot of work to get done here." Uncle Kenny nodded and turned back into his office shutting the door behind him.

Emera sighed grabbing the papers Rene had asked for and marched to the back to deliver the forms and a little pay back that was in desperate need.

* * *

**Well some fun stuff is coming up in the chapters to come, Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Also I had to laugh when I wrote this, ohh Rene lmaoo :P**

**Let me know how this went....I LOVE to hear from you guys!!! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sunday night and Emera was out running again. These days she felt like she was running from something rather than feeling free and unwinding. She increased her speed looking quickly to her side in anxiety. A girl stood there at the edge of the forest side. Her dark black hair was messy and cascading down her shoulders. Emera gasped whipping her head back to take another look.

"Jenna?" She whispered before tripping over her own foot and sliding across the gravel. Her ear buds and ipod had been knocked out of her hands and her cell phone thrown onto the road.

"Ouch, Son of a!" She murmured picking herself up off the ground and looking around at her surroundings. She sighed and shook her head once everything was clear and there was no sight of the girl she had seen.

She wasn't even sure she had even seen anything in the first place. For a couple of nights now she had been dreaming of Jenna and that fateful night. Shaking her head and dusting herself off she hissed in pain as she brushed the gravel away from her skinned knees and palms. She lightly touched the top of her cheekbone.

"Great." She huffed. She would have a nasty bruise surrounding that small cut in no time. Healing took a lot out of you but thankfully her injuries were no big deal. But if anyone had seen her fall there would be no way she could heal herself without anyone getting suspicious.

Emera picked up her newly scratched ipod and phone and continued her run back to the Spencer dorm rooms. The halls were unusually quiet although then again it was a Sunday night. Emera sighed fishing out her key. The weekend had gone by so fast like all her weekends. Of course she had been working the whole time, what a waste, but what else was she to do? She couldn't have a normal life like everyone else because she wasn't normal and her Uncle Kenny never let her forget it.

"Oh my gosh Emera are you okay?" Sarah Wenham asked. Emera looked up at her, since when did Sarah know her name, and did she really look that bad?

"Oh, hi Sarah. I'm fine really."

"What happened?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"Oh." Emera laughed.

"I was just clumsy while I was out running and fell." Emera explained.

"That looks like it hurts do you have a first aid kit in your room to patch it up?"

"Well uh, no but it's not that bad right, should heal soon." Sarah bit the bottom of her lip.

"Tell you what why don't you head over to my dorm room and I'll bandage you up." She smiled. Emera smiled back

"Thanks Sarah", she said following Sarah into her dorm room. She was a little upset that she wasn't stealthier.

"Okay have a seat and I'll just go get our first aid kit." Sarah said disappearing into the tiny bathroom. Emera strolled around the room.

She noticed Kate's side immediately. There was a photo of Pogue of course. Her desk was a mess with papers. There was another photo hidden under one of Kate's books. Emera didn't want to be nosy or anything but her curiosity got the best of her and she lifted the book to see the picture.

Okay so why would Kate have a picture of her and Chace when her boyfriend is Pogue Parry? Emera thought making her way to sit on the edge of Sarah's bed when she heard her opening the bathroom door.

"So can I ask you a question?" Sarah asked tentatively. When Emera nodded Sarah continued.

"How come you run so late at night I mean most of the time I'm coming home from a date or party with Caleb, not like I'm spying on you or anything." She laughed a little embarrassed at how that might have sounded.

"I don't sleep well, the fresh air is just relaxing you know?" Sarah nodded. Sarah opened the package to the disinfectant cloth.

"This might sting a little." She warned as she dabbed the disposable wet cloth onto Emera's cuts. The sound of a key fitting into a look and turning caught Emera's attention first. Kate opened the door giggling and trailing Mr. drop dead gorgeous Pogue Parry behind her.

"Oh, I didn't know we had company and your home pretty early Sarah." Sarah smiled at Kate and Pogue and then looked at her clock. She had planned to be home sooner since it was practically a school night but midnight it was.

"Dammit Emera, are you okay? What happened?" Pogue said fully stepping into the room and making his way to kneel in front of her. Sarah smiled and received a look from Kate. Her smile turned into a frown.

"What?" She mouthed. Kate raised her eyebrows and turned to set her things on her bed.

"I'm alright just extremely clumsy." Pogue smiled grabbing the half opened band-aid from Sarah and placing it on Emera's forehead. He gently smoothed it down on the edges and stood up. Emera looked pretty roughed up. He didn't know whether to believe her story or not but what reason would she have to lie to him? The cut on her cheekbone made him wince when Sarah gently pushed it together putting tape over the cut so it would stay together and not scar.

"You be careful one of these days you won't just need a band aid." Pogue said concerned. Emera smiled.

"Ill try to remember that next time." "So how do you two know each other? Kate interrupted slightly annoyed.

"Oh Emera is in some of my classes, we just ran into each other, not literally of course, a few minutes after Caleb dropped me off." Sarah explained.

"We also all have P.E. together, remember Kate?"

"Not you two, you two!" She said pointing towards Pogue and Emera. Emera smiled a tight smile. Kate Tunney was a piece of work.

"I work at the bike shop down the street and we have a couple of classes together." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Anyway Sarah thanks for the medical attendance but it's late." Emera said getting up slowly.

Pogue helped her up and walked her to the door.

"Hey Em, do you think next time you go running, do you think I could join you? The Gym here kinda sucks and you might need some company."

Emera smiled. "Definitely, I'll give you a call." Sarah smiled as she packed up the first aid kit. Kate let out a small huff and crossed her arms.

"Goodnight." Emera said simply to both Pogue and Kate.

"Did you want me to walk you back?" Pogue asked suddenly.

"Pogue I'm not going to break and shatter in a million pieces. I'll see you tomorrow in English." She said walking out of the room. Kate closed the door and led Pogue to her bed to sit down. Sarah grabbed the first aid kit and returned it to the bathroom.

"What?" Pogue asked Kate. She was staring at him with a look that told him she was unimpressed.

"What was that all about?" She said pointing to the door Emera had just left through.

"Please Kate she's a good friend, her uncle owns the bike shop I go to." He said getting up and walking over to her desk.

"Yeah well, it didn't look like nothing to me, and I thought we were having a nice night tonight baby."

Frustrated Pogue slammed his hand down on her desk. "I'm really getting sick of this jealousy thing Kate, it's suffocating."

"Yeah well can you blame me look how you were treating her right in front of me and now you know how it feels." Kate yelled back. Pogue's attention was however on something else, he had be staring at the tiny photo booth photos of Kate and Chace that were carelessly left in the open on Kate's desk.

"Kate, I doubt that me being friends with Emera is such a big problem, when clearly we have more important things to discuss like these photos." He said.

"Baby, I was just throwing those out, I was going through my desk and throwing out all my old stuff." Kate lied easily. Pogue let out an aggravated sigh and turned to leave.

"Babyyyy." Kate whined pulling him by the arm.

"Kate, I'm not in the mood." Pogue said yanking his arm back and closing the door to Kate and Sarah's dorm room.

"Fine!" Kate shouted at the slammed door.

Sarah sat behind the bathroom door. It wasn't uncommon to sneak out of the room and wait for Pogue and Kate to finish their argument. They were so often these days she could almost predict them. Today it was something new though. Sarah had immediately picked up the concern in Pogue's eyes. Now she had new suspicions that maybe he did like Emera and Kate wasn't getting jealous over nothing. It was a tough moral dilemma. Yes it was wrong that Pogue liked another girl other than Kate since they were dating, but then again she didn't even know if he liked her liked her or maybe they were just good friends. More and more Sarah found herself feeling sorry for Pogue and maybe having someone like Emera around was good for him. Maybe Caleb could help her. She would talk to him tomorrow about this. Or maybe this wasn't any of her concern or business. Sarah sighed creasing her forehead.

She knew as soon as Kate opened the door that she wouldn't be happy and of course as soon as Pogue had shown any concern whatsoever for Emera she knew a fight would break out. Thankfully Kate had the common sense and decency to wait until after Emera had left to yell at Pogue.

The more the fights broke out the more Sarah felt sorry for Pogue and not her best friend. She understood that not knowing the boys secret could sometimes be hard but Kate was just making it worse. Sarah sighed. It was unfortunate that she was loosing touch with her best friend and roommate.

Opening the door slightly seconds after the door was slammed and Kate had yelled.

"Everything alright?" Sarah asked tentatively.

"Oh Pogue just being Pogue." Kate sighed. Turning away from her best friend.

"Well, you know he cares about you a lot." Sarah reassured her.

"Yeah well I don't know that for sure especially when he pays more attention to her in the few seconds that you let her in here than he did to me all night." Kate stormed into the bathroom and seconds later stormed back out and tore down her comforter to get ready for bed.

"Excuse me 'let her in here?'" She asked confused.

"Whatever Sarah you know what I mean, I'm just tired and he makes me so mad sometimes, so I'm just going to bed." Kate said pulling the covers over her head.

Sarah looked at her friend she was unbelievable. This situation was ridiculous. Sarah shook her head settling into bed herself.

Kate was clearly done talking about this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Emera! Emera! Please! Help!" A girl with long red hair in her late twenties screamed. She was reaching out to her, her face a bloody mess.

"Emera! Emera!" She screamed in agony.

Beside her stood a girl with dark black hair, tangled and knotted. She stood silently her skin pale in contrast to her bloody clothes.

"Jenna?" Emera tried to say but her voice would not work. She wanted to ask

"Jill what's wrong, what's going on?" But as soon as it started it was over. Bolting up from the vivid dream, Emera woke up in tangled sheets.

She shook the dream off just like she always did. She looked over to Ava's side of the room. She wasn't there. Infact she didn't remember Ava coming back to the room at all before she fell asleep.

Turning to Ava's side, Emera whipped her head around almost giving herself whiplash. Her bed had not been slept in but her books and bag were still neatly settled on her desk in the same position as last night and hadn't been touched.

Emera immediately looked to her alarm clock. The red numbers read 6:30 am. She groaned. She would have to get up in a half an hour for class anyway. English to be precise. A small smile crept up onto her face.

Pogue Parry would be there. Emera rolled back over and threw her comforter off of her. Emera made her way to her desk and emptying the contents of her purse onto her desk. Grabbing her cell phone she stopped mid dial when the doorknob turned and opened.

Ava quietly made her way into the room.

"Oh, hi." She said meekly.

"Hey, where have you been?" Emera questioned.

"Shower." Ava answered.

"Why isn't your hair wet?" Emera scrutinized.

"I dried it."

"With what? The hair dryer is here."

"I borrowed Macy Gibbons'." Ava shrugged.

"Why is your bed unslept in then huh?" Emera said trying to catch her in her lie.

"I made it before I left, what is with the interrogation?" Ava said.

"Sorry, intense dream I guess I'm just on edge." Emera explained rustling through her drawers for a shirt.

Ava nodded playing with the loose thread on her backpack nervously. Emera immediately picked up on it but didn't say a thing. Ava was blocking her mind well and she needed to catch her off guard to find out what she was hiding.

She knew for a fact that Ava had not spent the night here and it wasn't like her to spend it with some guy either. This was coven business, which meant that her uncle Kenny knew something as well and possibly Lacey and Jill back in California.

The question was, what were they keeping from her and why? Emera threw on her uniform and a bright red hairband.

"I'll see you in class." Emera said grabbing her tie and walking out of her dorm room.

Emera sat in her English class a frown on her face while she fiddled with her tie. Thinking about what was going on was beginning to give her a headache. Pogue Parry strolled into class his dress shirt sleeves rolled up. He scanned the room until his eyes fell on Emera, chewing on her thumbnail in thought.

"Something on your mind?" Pogue asked taking the seat next to her. Emera looked up from her thoughtful gaze towards Pogue's gorgeous face.

"Em?" Pogue repeated smiling like he was amused.

"Hmm?" Sorry what was the question?"

"Everything okay? You didn't get a concussion from yesterday did you?" Pogue asked lightly touching Emera's cheek cut.

"Of course, I'm fine, I was just mulling over…" Emera looked down. "Uh..Hamlet." She said cringing at how stupid it sounded.

Pogue quirked an eyebrow at her. She smiled flustered.

"Okay…so uh are you working tonight?"

"Don't I always?" Pogue nodded.

"Good, I'll be there to pick up my baby tonight."

"Right Rene call you? He finished the detailing."

"Yeah got the call this morning."

"Good morning class, please open your books to the last chapter assigned." Professor Lyseman said.

Pogue leaned over Emera's notebook and scrawled something onto her book. Emera's eyes shifted from the board to her book. 'This is so boring' A small smile crept onto her features. The bell rang signaling the end of class.

Pogue and Emera walked towards her locker. Emera leaned against her locker hugging her books to her chest.

"Hey babe, since you have no plans Friday, you me, the back seat of baby boys car?" Reid Garwin asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Eww." She said turning around to open her locker. Tyler laughed.

"Hi Tyler." She said grabbing her gym clothes and slamming her locker shut.

"C'mon Garwin lay off. So I'll see you later yeah?" Pogue said patting Emera on the arm.

Emera nodded catching the eye of Kate Tunney, and if looks could kill, Emera figured she would have been dead on the spot. Pogue had walked right past her and towards Caleb with out so much as a glance. Kate was furious to say the least.

"Hey, you coming to P.E? Sarah asked grabbing Emera by the arm and dragging her towards the change rooms.

"Kate, you coming?" She asked as Kate dragged her feet behind them.

Caleb narrowed his eyes at Pogue. "Hey you okay man?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah man why?" Pogue asked confused.

"Dude you just totally ignored your girlfriend, I mean yeah Emera is way hotter and she's totally got bigger br-"

"Reid that's enough." Caleb said seeing Pogue's fist ball up.

"Hey whatever man." Reid said holding his hands up in mock defense.

"C'mon Baby boy lets bounce." Reid said taking off down the hall.

"See you guys in P.E. Hey Reid wait up!" Tyler said.

"Pogue let it go, you know how he is." Caleb said.

"Whatever Kate's just been on my case lately and Emera's just a friend." Pogue explained heading towards the boys change room.

Emera was beginning to become nervous. Kate had been glaring at her since Pogue had left her locker. Emera had never caused so much direct attention to herself. What a disaster.

"I don't care anymore if he wants to be that way good for him if he wants to go after other girls because he still thinks I cheated on him with chace then fine, maybe we should see other people."

"Kate don't say that, you know Pogue loves you, you two just had a tiny disagreement last night that's all." Sarah said. "Sometimes he just makes me so mad and I just know he's using her to get to me." Kate said not so subtly pointing towards Emera like a second grader.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Emera said as Ava entered the girls change room. Ava shrugged nonchalantly and opened her bag to take out her gym clothes.

"Kate Tunney has been a royal bitch since last night and she keeps glaring at me."

"Oh." Ava said pulling on her white t-shirt over her head.

"Oh? That's all you can say?" Emera asked looking up from the slight fray on her red and navy blue shorts.

"Well maybe you shouldn't been hanging out so much with her boyfriend." Ava shrugged tying her baby blond hair into a bun.

"You sound like Lacey." Emera said rolling her eyes slightly hurt by what Ava said.

"I'm just saying that we've drawn a lot of attention to ourselves and to the sons of Ipswich." Ava said quietly.

Emera wiped at her forehead. Since when did it get so hot in here? She wondered

"C'mon lets go." Ava said walking out of the change room. Emera sighed.

Closing her locker and turning to go she bumped into Kate.

"Ouch, watch it god!" Kate said rudely.

"Sorry Em, see you out there?" Sarah said sympathetically.

Emera nodded making her way over to the sink to splash some water on her face. She looked up in the mirror seeing Jenna in the background. Turning around and gasping at nothing there. Emera leaned against the sink still gasping.

"Ava! Ava!" Emera yelled telepathically. Jenna reappeared holding her hands out towards Emera. Emera panicked. Kate Tunney curled a dark piece of straight hair around her finger.

"You know I'm sorry baby." She purred trailing her fingers up Pogue's chest.

"Get a room!" Reid shouted and Tyler laughed.

Pogue nodded staring into Kate's eyes. "Let's go out tonight." He suggested.

Kate's eyes lit up. "Really? How about that new movie?" She suggested.

Ava's eyes widened in realization. Emera was in trouble.

"Mrs. Holt Emera's been in the change room for a while do you mind if I go check on her?" Ava asked. It had been at least twenty minutes and Emera had not shown up.

"Tunney, go grab Ms. Stone from the change room, tell her taking her sweet time is going to cost her detention. Ms. Quinn your up get on the field." Mrs. Holt ordered.

Ava gave a worried glance in Kate's direction. Kate Tunney was unimpressed. Just when she was making progress with Pogue something always tore them away from each other. Kate rolled her eyes.

Of course Emera Stone seemed to have a hand on her boyfriend and her time with him even when she wasn't there.

"Jenna, please why are you here, why are you following me? It's not my fault, I didn't, I…I'm so sorry." She said dropping to her knees and beginning to cry. She couldn't handle it anymore the dreams the running it had all been too much for her to keep inside any longer. Kate turned the corner.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Kate Tunney asked hands on her hips.

"What? Kate? What are you doing here?" Emera asked slightly confused.

"Mrs. Holt told me to see what the problem is, your holding up our P.E. class and I have better things to do than just wait for you to finish being a crazy lunatic or whatever the hell it is your doing in here." With that she turned on her heel and walked out of the locker room.

"Oh by the way." Kate said.

"You have detention after school, which doesn't look so good if they decide to keep that in your file, I mean detention at a private school and one of the most prestigious at that." Kate cleared her throat and resumed walking out of the room.

Emera made her way to the counter splashing cold water onto her face.

"Pull yourself together." She said harshly. Emera grabbed her water bottle off the bench and headed out to the soccer fields tying her hair into a ponytail.

The boys P.E. class was practicing as well they were warming up getting ready to play football on the second field while the girls' p.e. class was kicking around a soccer ball. Emera looked up to see Pogue wave. Smiling brightly she waved back only to see Kate waving frantically and blowing a kiss towards him.

"Nice." Emera grumbled to herself.

"Maybe Ava was right and she just didn't want to hear it. Maybe it was best to stay away from Pogue and not be in Kate's line of fire.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey All, _

_So sorry to keep you hanging, But i'm going to try and update sooner now since school is over and i'm only taking one course during May so it'll be a lighter load to handle and give me more free time to write. Hope this chapter makes up for the LONG wait loll, Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Six

Emera rushed back to her locker. By now everyone would have already cleared the hallways and gone back to their dorm rooms or home. She had used magic to get out of her detention. A simple persuasion spell, which should have left her feeling a bit drained had she not be using for the past couple of days. They weren't supposed to use persuasion spells anyway. Something about the messing around with peoples free will. In any case, she was keeping this to herself.

Ava already knew she was using more than she ought to lately and no doubt she'd have told Uncle Kenny by now. Ava was one of her closest friends they all grew up together her, Ava, Lacey and Jenna. It was just unfortunate that things had turned out the way they did.

Emera unfastened the tie around her neck as she threw her books into her locker and closed it. Grabbing her bag she turned around and made her way back to her dorm room. Stopping in front of her door to take out her key she heard voices coming from her room. Ava was talking to someone. She put her ear to the door.

"Please don't touch that, she'll know you were here." She heard Ava say.

"Ava she's not that observant. So who's this boy she's been after? Is he cute? Do you have a year book?" The other voice said.

Emera could practically see Ava's eyes roll. She already knew whose voice it was and it made her furious. She had a feeling it was coven business but why the hell were they leaving her out of it. Emera opened the door catching both Emera and Lacey with wide eyes.

"Em uh, you were uh, you were suppose to be…"

"In detention?" Emera supplied for her throwing her bag and jacket onto her desk.

"Lacey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Lacey gave Ava a quick look. Fluffing out her short blonde hair she turned back to Emera face composed.

"I was invited." She said lips thinly pursed. Emera mirrored her look.

"Cut the Bullshit Lacey, I'm being serious! What's going on here girls?"

"Maybe, maybe we should hold a meeting tonight and Uncle Kenny will tell you everything." Ava suggested calmly.

"Uncle Kenny knows? He Knows!" Emera began to shout.

"He knows everything, even about those dreams and that freak out that you had." Lacey informed.

Emera held her tongue. She wanted to scream. This was ridiculous. She grabbed jeans and a white blouse and slammed the tiny bathroom door behind her.

"Tempertantrum." Lacey said rolling her eyes. Ava didn't smile.

"Maybe we should have told her about Jill." Ava said seriously.

"She wouldn't have listened anyway." Lacey said sadly.

Emera stormed out of the bathroom tossing her uniform aside and grabbing her bag and once again slamming the door behind her. Caleb watched her storm out of her dorm room and head out. He was making his way to Sarah's dorm room when he had seen her. She looked upset and completely unaware of him. So he just stayed quiet and observed her. When she had quickly passed he continued making his way to Sarah's room.

"What's wrong?" She had finally asked when he just sat there on her bed with a serious expression plastered on his face.

"Hmm? Sorry." He smiled, returning his focus to her.

"I was asking you if you wanted to go out for coffee, but you seem to have something on your mind, do you want to talk about it?" She asked sitting next to him.

"I was just thinking, have you talked to Emera lately?" He asked.

"Not since P.E. today. Why? Is she okay? Something wrong?"

"I just sensed something today and after what Kate was saying and I just saw her storm out of her room she looked pretty upset."

"You felt something?"

"Yeah, something different, I don't know what but I have to talk to the rest of the guys."

"Covenant stuff." Sarah said quietly squeezing his hand. Sarah had been worried about Emera ever since P.E. Kate however, had no problem sharing her little story about Emera freaking out in the girls change room. Pogue hadn't been too happy about Kate's little story and to be honest neither did Sarah. She smiled at Caleb and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll talk to her when she gets back, maybe she just had a fight with Ava."

"No. Sarah I don't want to put you in any danger. I sensed something dark from her, I don't trust her."

"Caleb, it's Emera, she's always been sweet and nice." Sarah tried to reason. Caleb nodded his head.

"Let's just go for coffee." He said ushering her out.

Emera barged into her uncle's office slamming once again another door. "You're late for work." He said barley looking up from the file he was flipping threw.

"Excuse me?" She asked her tone high pitched. She tried really hard to keep herself calm and reign in her anger.

"How dare you keep me in the dark! Uncle Kenny-"

"Emera, get back to work, we'll discuss this later." He said trying to end the conversation. "No! Why didn't you tell me Lacey was here? Ava won't tell me anything she goes straight to you! No one trusts me!" She yelled.

"Emera!" He said his voice taking on a warning voice.

"No! Don't tell me what to do!" She yelled again her eyes turning slightly cloudy. This time all the books came flying off the shelf and the filing cabinets opened sending the paper and files stored in them cascading down the floor. Emera jumped back her eyes returning to normal. She had scared herself with her own powers. After the incident with Jenna she had cut back dramatically on using her own innate power. The one her mother had passed onto her. She immediately looked towards her Uncle Kenny. His eyes wide,

"Jill is dead." He said simply. Her bottom lip quivered.

"But you knew that already didn't you." He said. She shook her head still unable to say anything her brain still processing the news.

"Ava told me about the dreams you've been having and she said that you've been seeing things. I'm not sure exactly what you see because she doesn't know but you haven't been trusting me lately either." Kenny said quietly.

"How…How did Jill?" She tried to get out her question stumbling over her own words. Uncle Kenny shook his head and balled up his fists.

"She sent Lacey away and-" He couldn't even finish. She knew her Uncle Kenny had liked Jill a lot. Jillian Wright was a twenty six year old med student. She had gorgeous red orange hair and bright green eyes. Her olive skin was dusted with a light coat of freckles. She was pretty sure Jill had had a crush on her uncle. Her uncle Kenny was four years older than Jill. By now he was thirty and his brown hair began to show signs of white from all the stress he'd had to go through over the past couple of years. She knew he didn't deserve this.

"Jill came to me in a dream." She said quietly. His eyes snapped up to focus on her.

"I thought it was just a dream I didn't know she was dream walking me and I was scared." Emera confessed. He didn't say anything, which frightened her more.

"Were moving again aren't we? It's him." She said getting mad once again.

"It's not your decision whether we stay I have two other girls to look out for." Things started to shake and Kenny had finally lost it.

"Dammit Emera, stay in control someone else will not die because of your recklessness!" He yelled slamming his fist on his desk.

She turned and stormed out of his office slamming the door and smashing the glass window on the door unintentionally with her telekinesis.

She had had it. It was raining and she was making her way to her dorm room walking back in the pouring rain. She had left the keys to her bike on the receptionist desk along with her coat and she refused to go back for them and face her Uncle Kenny. She couldn't even focus enough to start up her bike with her powers so she just left.

Pogue strolled into the bike shop looking for Emera. "Hey Kenny everything alright?" He asked as soon as he saw Kenny bent over and sweeping up the glass on the floor.

"Uh, hey Parry, just an accident that's all. Rene has your bike in the back." Kenny said returning his attention to the glass.

"Thanks, Where's Emera?" He asked seeing no one at the receptionist desk.

"She left early." Kenny said somewhat grumpily. Pogue didn't press the issue anymore. Pogue nodded and made his way to see Rene in the back.

"Hey Rene, man how's it goin?" Pogue asked shaking Rene's hand.

"Hey boy, how's it goin?" "Pretty good, how's my baby?" Pogue asked.

"She's doin fine, but I tink yo gonna wanna keep it here, it be raining son." Rene said his Cajun accent thick.

"Yeah, about that, I can just pick it up tomorrow, if that's okay."

"Yeah no problem."

"Uh So what happened with Emera, I heard she took off early." Pogue inquired. Rene looked uncomfortable.

"Uh she and de Boss man had a little bit of a fight, more like a misunderstanding, and then she left, that's all I know really." He said shrugging his shoulders. Pogue furrowed his brow. He could have sworn her bike was still in the parking lot.

"See you tomorrow then Rene and thanks again." He said before taking off back to his truck. His phone rang before he started his car.

"Caleb what's up man?"

"Pogue, you busy tonight?" Caleb asked.

"Uh I was just going to pick Kate up for a movie tonight but she cancelled on me earlier what's up man?" Pogue asked.

"Uh just some recon stuff, I wanted to look into someone's files." Pogue raised his eyebrows

"Who'd you have in mind?" Pogue smirked.

"Listen, Pogue we can talk about this later just meet me at the dorms I'm with Sarah right now." Pogue agreed and hung up his cell phone. Pogue started his black pickup truck and took off down the main road in the pouring rain.

At first she took off at breakneck speed. Her pace slowed as she finally broke down. Jill was dead and it was all her fault. He was coming after them. And possibly worst of all Ava, Lacey and her uncle don't trust her. Her uncle had given up everything after her mother died to take care for them. He promised to protect them no matter what. He was the bravest person she knew and he didn't have any powers of his own. It was times like these she wished her mother was still alive. Emera kept walking the pouring rain already drenching her clothes and chilling her to the bone. She sobbed. How could this get any worse?

Pogue slowed down noticing Emera walking in the rain. Pulling down his window he called out to her.

"Em! Emera!" Emera looked up her dark hair sticking to her, her white shirt clung to her and her eyes were red and her mascara and eyeliner had smudged down her face. She looked like a mess. She squinted at Pogue.

"Pogue?" She managed to say between sobs.

"Emera, what's wrong." She just shook her head and continued walking. She didn't want Pogue to see her like this. Pogue parked his car on the side of the road and jogged after her. When he caught up to her he turned her around.

"Em." He whispered. When she didn't look at him he brushed back a wet strand of hair. Her bottom lip quivered. He had never seen her like this. She grabbed a hold of grey muscle shirt, which was now soaking wet and cried into his shoulder. Pogue didn't know what to do. She was full out sobbing and leaning on him. All he could think of was to hold her. His arms wrapped around her and her rubbed her back gently.

"Em, it's going to be okay." He said leaning his chin on top of her head. Pogue felt like someone was squeezing his heart. It hurt him to see her like this and it scared him a little when he realized he might just have feelings for her. She pulled back abruptly looking at him and trying to wipe her eyes. She took in a shaky breath.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"I better go." She said turning around. He caught her hand his fingers entwining with hers and slowly pulled her back. She reluctantly let herself be dragged back to him. She leaned in her eyes fluttering closed and her lips slightly parting. Pogue licked his lips leaning into to hers.

"I'll drive you home." He said surprising himself. Her eyes snapped open and her cheeks blushed a vibrant red. Pogue watched her face. He watched her debate over whether or not to take up his offer.

He wanted to kiss her he really did but he was still with Kate and Emera was vulnerable right now, he didn't know what had happened to her but he was going to find out.

* * *

_So Hopefully this made up for the long wait, let me know what you think, I appreciate ALL your reviews!!!! and i love to know what you think/want to happen :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pogue had met Caleb in front of the school offices. As soon as they were in Pogue finally asked the question he had been dying to ask since Caleb had called him earlier. There was a reason Caleb wouldn't tell him until he was physically there helping search for whatever the hell he was looking for.

"Caleb, whose file are we looking for?" Caleb's eye's shifted from Pogue to the file's labeled S.

"Emera's." He said turning back to the file cabinet.

"What for?" Pogue questioned. He really was confused Emera was pretty normal and he hadn't witnesses anything out of the ordinary from her, ever. The only exception he could think of was today, first Kate's story and then finding her walking home in the rain looking completely broken. He practically had to beg her to get in the car and let him drive her home.

"It's just with what Kate saw-"

"Kate's just running her mouth, blowing things out of proportion." Pogue defended.

"Listen Pogue I know you care about Emera, but I saw something today and I felt something from her and after what we went through with Chase we can't be too careful." Caleb explained while pulling out her file. He read over the contents.

"Emera Jane Stone, 5"3, brown hair, green eyes, Guardian and emergency contact Kenneth Spencer, Parents Ellen and Leo Stone both deceased, no siblings, straight A student, last place of residence Chicago Illinois, Originally born in Salem Massachusetts." Caleb announced skimming over her file.

"Talk about squeaky clean." Pogue muttered.

"What do you mean you felt something?" Pogue asked.

"Because I was just with her. Dropping her off!" Pogue clarified when Caleb raised his eyebrows.

"I just I felt something when she was storming out of her dorm room like energy and I saw her eyes glow. I just think that after chase we can't be to careful." Caleb said sighing.

"So you think she's evil because you saw light reflect off her eyes and you 'felt' energy from her." Pogue asked exhaling.

"Man, I don't know."

By the time Pogue had dropped her off she was no longer a sobbing mess. She had pulled herself together. Now she was just pissed. She was a disaster. Jill was dead. How stupid could she have been. Jill had been trying to dream walk her warn her, help her, god she didn't know anymore. All she knew was that Jill's death, Jenna's death, her mother's, the coven it was all her fault and she had to fix it. She had to stop him.

If Jill was dead and Lacey was here it would be easier to track them. She knew Damien would be coming and she had finally decided to stop running. It had finally stopped raining but it was dark outside. She gathered the things she needed as she flipped through the book, her mother's book of shadows. She rummaged through her closet and bedside table. She needed graveyard dirt or crossroads dirt either would do for this banishing spell.

It would by them some time, which was what they needed. Tying her hair up and changing into something she could jog in Emera headed out.

"Emera, Hey!" Sarah called. Emera turned around.

"Hey Sarah…Kate." She said. Kate smiled at her and opened the door to their dorm room. Emera frowned. As much as she hated Kate, she did almost kiss her boyfriend and she did feel somewhat bad.

"Hey so are you going jogging?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah."

"Mind if I come with you?"

"Well-"

"Great just let me quickly change." Sarah said. Now was her chance. She knew Caleb told her to stay away but Emera had become a good friend and she was determined to keep her boyfriend safe too. Emera and Sarah started off on a light jog. They kept chitchat at a minimal Emera leading them straight to a crossroads. When Sarah had passed her she completely stopped explaining that she had to tie her shoe while conspicuously grabbing the dirt she needed into a small pouch and shoving it in her pocket.

"Sarah wait- up!" Emera called jogging up to her. Emera encouraged Sarah to pick up the pace challenging her to a race. When she stopped to collect the crossroads dirt she had heard the slightest noise similar to a branch breaking like someone had stepped on it. They ran back to the dorms finally slowing down to a walk once they were near the dorm building.

Caleb heard a scream. They weren't that far from the dorm buildings so they ran the rest of the way. Sarah screamed. Emera turned wide eye staring the man who roughly grabbed her arm in the eye.

"Hey get your hand off her man!" Pogue said running up to Sarah and Emera.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you ladies, you dropped your bracelet while you were running over there." He said turning over Emera's hand and placing a small black and red beaded bracelet.

Emera froze in her spot trying to tug her hand away. The man kept his eyes locked on hers. He nodded to Caleb, Pogue and Sarah.

"Be seeing you." He whispered to Emera, turning around he disappeared into the shadows of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emera turned over her hand staring at the bracelet in horror. She only realized that she was in the company of other people when Pogue had put his hand on her shoulder.

"Em, are you okay?" He asked. She could only shake her head yes.

"I, I think I'll just go back to my room now." She said stumbling through her words and jogging back to her room. Pogue gave Caleb a worried look and ran after her.

"Sarah, what were you thinking, you could have been in danger." Worry laced through his words.

"I know, but nothing happened, we went for a jog past Ridgemount and Edgley and then off the side and then back again no big deal."

"Wait off the side, you mean by the crossroads there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did she take anything from there?" Caleb asked.

"Nuh- no Caleb, why would she take something from the road? What would she take anyway? Sarah asked confused.

"Sarah, crossroads dirt can be very powerful."

"Caleb she didn't take anything." Sarah assured. Caleb hugged her.

"Who was that man?" He asked his eyes searching the darkness.

"I don't know, I didn't see him at all during our run, it was dead out tonight it was like he showed up out of nowhere." Caleb nodded worry clearly etched on his face.

"Lets go inside." He said when a fog started setting in.

Pogue ran a hand through his hair as he stood outside Emera's dorm room not sure what to do. She looked scarred and worried and that bothered him. Pogue finally decided to confront her and knocked on Emera's dorm room door. When he got no response he tried the door handle. It was unlocked and he slowly opened the door letting himself in.

"Em? Emera?" he called. She was sitting on her side of the room in the corner in the dark holding her chest to her knees trying to make herself as small as physically possible.

Pogue sighed walking up next to her careful to not make any sudden movements that would put her on edge he sat down next to her. Pogue had never been the sensitive type he was always the strong, bad boy type but something about this girl got to him. He never wanted her to feel the way she was feeling today. If he was being honest it scared him.

"C'mere." He said wrapping an arm around her and letting her lean on him. After a few minutes of silence she finally said something to him.

"I'm afraid and I can't tell you why." She whispered trying to keep her voice steady.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I'm here." Pogue said. It had felt right saying it and he meant it, which surprised him. He really wanted to protect her, she sounded so vulnerable. She drew in a small shaky breath. He didn't press for any information, he just observed. The bracelet the stranger had forced into her hand was still grasped tightly in her palm. She looked up at his face. It was so close to hers.

His warm breath tickled her face. Her lips parted slightly in an automatic reaction but she refused to lean in for the second time in the same day and further embarrass herself. This time Pogue leaned in all the way. He gave into temptation the consequences be dammed.

His lips touched hers lightly and softly as if they were each tentative about actually going through with it. But as soon as his lips lightly dragged over hers they caught on fire. They were tingling and he wanted more.

He pushed his lips more forcefully on hers and she matched his pace threading her fingers through his hair and straddling his lap comfortably. His hands were all over her. He couldn't get enough. He had never felt like this with Kate. Kate! He finally realized. He was officially cheating on Kate.

He had to stop, he really really had to, except Emera had now pulled her hair tie out of her hair letting long locks of soft brown hair fall gracefully to her shoulders and now all he could think about was grabbing her hair and running his fingers through it and kissing her even harder if that was even possible.

When they finally broke apart for air and stared at each other an awkward silence filled the air. Pogue released his hands from under her shirt and she detangled her hands from his hair biting her bottom lip. God that was hot. It drove him crazy when she bit her bottom lip like that Pogue thought.

Licking his own lips in response. She tasted like sugar and she smelt like vanilla. It was intoxicating.

A light knock at the door had them jumping apart like the proverbial guilty children with their hands in the cookie jar. They both got up and Pogue flicked on the lights and answered the door seeing Emera hesitate nervously. Both Caleb and Sarah stood outside the door. Pogue walked out with out saying a word, Caleb following him as Sarah stepped into the room.

"I brought you a water." She said sweetly handing it over to her.

"Thanks Sarah." Emera said shifting her feet slightly.

"Yeah, no problem." Sarah answered. Silence lingered when Sarah finally asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine really, no big deal. Thanks again Sarah." Emera said forcing a smile onto her lips. Sarah nodded her head.

"Well I'm going to turn in I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes." Emera responded. Sarah shut the door behind her and Emera let out the breath she had been holding leaning against her dresser the bracelet still clutched within her hand.

* * *

-So sorry this is a little short but hopefully there was enough to keep you on your toes, more is on its way :P Thank you for all your reviews I love reading them and they give me inspiration!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Ava and Lacey walked the halls of the dorms.

"She just needs time to adjust you know how she gets when she's stressed out." Ava said in her quiet voice. Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Thought she would have at least been happy to see me." Ava gave her a stern look.

"Lacey the last time we were all together her mother died and so did Jenna and she had a lot to deal with after that so can you really blame her" Lacey sighed.

"Yeah but it's not like we didn't have our own stuff to worry about for gods sake our own parents were killed too." Lacey said beginning to get upset.

"You weren't forced to kill your own mother and your best friend in the same day." Ava said her voice wavering slightly.

"What are we going to do now Ava?" "I don't-" Ava said snapping her head up.

"Lacey, the room!" Ava said running to her dorm room and tugging at the doorknob until it was opened with her magic. Both girls looked up to see Emera mumbling Latin words her eyes black and dripping with blood her head shaking back and forth. A black figure appeared. The man from the walk reached out to the girls until he disappeared when Emera said her last words before falling back on her bed in violent seizures.

"Ava! Ava! Help me." Lacey said.

"Was that- was that-?" Ava asked unable to even say the name. Lacey saw the horror in her eyes. Minutes later Emera woke up coughing.

"That was stupid, very very stupid." Lacey said when she noticed she was awake. Emera didn't say anything she just looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beyond terrible. The blood that had been dripping from her eyes had dried a rusty red streak down her eyes.

"I know." She finally said her voice raspy.

"Where's Ava?" "She went to go get you some water." Lacey answered.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Emera said beginning to cry. Lacey sat next to her and hugged her. She didn't correct her. Although Ava didn't blame her Lacey still did. When Ava reentered the room she quietly gave Emera the bottle of water she had gotten her.

"Thanks." Emera whispered.

"Em, What the hell were you doing, what the hell were you thinking?" Ava said her eyes filling with tears.

"It should buy us some time I sent him away. I didn't know what else to do he came after me, he gave me this." Emera said reaching over to her end table and grabbing the small beaded bracelet.

"He followed me on my run and handed me this, Pogue scared him off but…it's my mother's bracelet. It still has her dried blood on it." Emera said crying.

"Were not going to tell Kenny, but Emera you could have killed yourself, you realize your eyes were dripping blood right?" Lacey said.

"You-we've never done spells from that book." Ava said moving the large aged book that was now closed on the floor with her foot.

* * *

Pogue's forehead creased in worry when the bell rang. It was now Thursday and still no sign of Emera. He really hopped she wasn't avoiding him or maybe he was glad. He sighed in frustration he didn't know what to think anymore. Kissing Emera was great. He liked it. Her lips were delicate and soft in contrast to his rough ones. Emera made him feel something. He had noticed Kate's change in behavior since they had both been released from their respective hospitals. A different type of tension began to set in. He knew she was suspicious and he knew she didn't want to confront her suspicions for fear of her own sanity. So she became clingy and jealous and often catty. She wasn't his Kate anymore, or maybe she was and he had just moved on without her. Or…he didn't know. All this thinking of Emera and Kate made his head hurt. Caleb gave him a curious look. Pogue just brushed him off and went back to his textbook, whatever the hell page they were on.

* * *

Emera had been hauled up in her room for the past couple of days. She still looked terrible and she still felt weak. She sat in the middle of her bed in the dark staring blankly at the ceiling above her. She didn't have to look at her self to know she had big dark circles under her eyes. At least the nightmares had stopped. She hadn't talked to anyone except Lacey and Ava and she wondered what she was going to do when she saw Pogue again. Ava had taken Lacey to the headmaster to get her settled in. Emera leaned back and her eyes began to flutter shut as she fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Dude, did you see how hot that new girl was?" Reid said slapping hands with Tyler.

"She must be a friend of Ava and Emera's." Tyler said. Pogue's interest peaked at the mention of Emera's name.

"How do you know?" He questioned thinking that maybe they had seen her.

"We saw Ava showing her around, they looked pretty chummy, we just assumed that the new girl knew Emera as well." Tyler explained.

"It's odd, the moment that Emera starts acting unusual their friend enrolls here."

"What are you trying to say Caleb?" Pogue asked. Ever since the incident with Chase the boys had all agreed that Caleb had become just a little bit paranoid. Caleb matched Pogue's stern look.

"I'm saying that we should be careful and observant, that's all."

"No you think we should monitor them, no problem oh fearless leader!" Reid said slapping him on the back. "I call dibs on the blonde, Tyler can have Ava since he's had a crush on her since she came here and Pogue's all over Emera anyway-Hey!" Reid protested as Pogue pushed him into a row of lockers. Caleb shook his head at Reid as Tyler chuckled.

"I haven't seen Emera around lately, not since that night." Caleb stated.

Reid, Tyler and Pogue all shook their heads, not having seen her as well.

"Sarah said she stopped by her dorm room, but no one answered." Caleb informed.

"You think something's going on." Pogue said as a matter of fact.

"Hi Ava!" Tyler said quickly cutting off the discussion they were having.

"Hi." Ava smiled brightly. "This is my friend Lacey." She introduced to the sons. Lacey raised her eyebrows in appreciative glances at the sons of Ipswitch. She smirked at Reid Garwin. He was definitely her type, she just knew he was trouble. Ava dragged Lacey towards the dorm rooms before she could say anything. She turned slightly at the arm tugging her back slightly.

"How's Emera?" Pogue asked quietly. A worried look flashed across Ava's face and she quickly composed herself.

"She hasn't been feeling well lately I'm sure she'll be back to her classes soon." She said tugging back her arm and making her way down the hall with Lacey. Caleb's expression darkened. He had seen that worried look flash across Ava's face, and it did not comfort him. Something was going on and he was going to find out what.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The very next day Emera was back in class. Pogue watched her carefully. She seemed back to normal that same stoic face staring straight ahead at the blackboard. Her eyes were thickly rimmed with black liner making her emerald eyes pop. Her dark brown hair was wavy and all he wanted to do was run his hands through it. He wanted to talk to her ever since he saw her this morning but she had avoided him at every opportunity.

"I suppose that's all for today, you may all go now." Professor Pritchard said waving his class out.

Pogue grabbed his bag carelessly shoving his books in and slinging it over his shoulder as he hurried to catch up with Emera who was out the door. Kate's face dropped in a matter of seconds as she watched Pogue watch Emera throughout the entire class and then follow her out the door without a second glance at her. Something was going on, something had happened and Kate felt her heart breaking when she came to the realization. Pogue walked silently beside Emera until she finally looked at him with her piercing eyes.

"So uh hey." He said when she focused her gaze straight ahead.

"Hi." She said simply.

Listen we need to talk, should have been the next words out of his mouth, He really did want to talk about the kiss and his feelings…okay that was a lie, he really didn't he just he wanted her to know what he was thinking so he wouldn't have to say it out loud. Pogue was never good with explaining feelings other than outright anger, or jealousy. Instead no words came out when he began to open his mouth. Emera raised an eyebrow and just as fast turned the corner disappearing into a hall full of students. Pogue rubbed at his temple and turned around catching the eye of a very angry Kate stalking off in the other direction.

Sarah giggled at something Caleb had said as he walked her to her dorm room. Caleb raised an eyebrow and Sarah cleared her throat at the sight of Reid and Tyler with their ears pressed up against her door.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked making them stumble backwards from the door. Tyler looked away embarrassed at being caught eavesdropping while Reid crossed his arms and leaned against the wall in annoyance.

"Well we _were_ listening to some entertainment until you two showed up."

"What?" Sarah asked confused until she heard something smash behind her dorm room door.

"Kate and Pogue are fighting?" Sarah asked finally.

"They've been at it awhile, I think this is it." Tyler said sheepishly.

"It sounds serious." Suddenly the door bolted open and an angry and red in the face Pogue stormed out followed by a teary eyed Kate slamming the door shut quickly behind him.

"I better make sure she's okay." Sarah said kissing Caleb goodbye and walking past Reid and Tyler and into her dorm room to a sobbing Kate. Caleb turned in the direction that Pogue had stormed off in.

"Hey wait up! Baby boy keep up." Reid said catching up to Caleb and ushering Tyler to follow them. They reached the lockers when Caleb put his hand out to stop Reid and Tyler from walking any further.

Pogue slammed his fist against the row of lockers angrily making a large indent in them. His eyes were an unnatural black. He looked up down the seemingly empty hall to find Emera quietly leaning against a row of lockers her emerald eyes thickly rimmed with black liner staring back watching his every move. He looked up at her with his black eyes not caring if she saw what he was. She didn't move when he stormed up to her pinning her to the locker and claiming her lips crushing them with his own. She smiled back at him. A smile he had never seen before. He wasn't even sure if it was a smile it was more of a smirk one that said you don't know me at all. She gave him that same smirk walking away and disappearing into the darkness of the hallway leaving Pogue even more confused and frustrated.

Caleb rested his hand on Pogue's shoulder. He had just been standing there staring out into the hallway. When he didn't respond Caleb shook him slightly. Pogue turned suddenly his eyes wide until he focused on Caleb.

"Hey man what…what are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"You just had a fight with Kate, I think you guys broke up. We followed you after you stormed out, Pogue are you okay man?" Caleb asked worried.

"Something weird is happening Caleb." Pogue said worried. The sons exchanged concerned looks.

Pogue pushed passed his friends heading back to the dorm rooms.

"Dude where are you going?" Reid asked from his leaning potion. Pogue didn't answer him he just barged into Emera's room using his powers to unlock the door. Emera stared up at him from her cross-legged potion on her bed. Her hair had been messily braided and she was bent over various pieces of paper laid out on her bed. She pulled the pencil that she had been chewing on from her mouth to respond to Pogue barging into her room. She smirked the same smirk in his hallucination. He had been so sure that it was real.

"I..uh." Was all he could manage to say. She smirked again getting up.

"Pogue what are you doing here?" She asked walking over to him.

"I broke up with Kate." He said suddenly.

"I'm sorry." Unsure really of what to do next, he was just standing there staring at her. Pogue seemed to sense her discomfort and cleared his throat.

"Well…" He scrunched his face at her.

"It's Friday night, what are you doing studying?" He asked. Emera sighed forgetting the awkwardness between them.

"Yeah, well…" She trailed off shuffling the papers on her bed. Pogue broke out into a smile. He couldn't help it she just looked so cute with her hair in braided pigtails and her white tank top and blue pyjama pants. She had a pen in the crook of her ear and a confused look on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" She accused. He ignored her question.

"Come to Nicky's with me." He said. Her ears perked up at this and she looked back at him.

"Nuh-Now?" She studdered?

"Yeah, me and the guys were going to grab a bite to eat."

"I'm starving where are you guys going?" Lacey said entering the room with Ava. Pogue rubbed the back of his neck.

"How bout you girls meet us at Nicky's say around 8:30?" Pogue smiled at Emera and left the room making his way back to the boys.

Ava and Lacey smiled at Emera. Emera rolled her eyes at them.

"Well we could use some fun lately and we haven't seen Damien since that night." Lacey said saying Damien's name in a soft whisper as if it had just slipped out. They had fell into a sort of ease around each other now that Damien hadn't been seen since Emera cast that spell. Ava had a feeling that it was a false sense of security but she just went along with Emera and Lacey. It just felt way too easy to her. Lately she had tried to look into the future but it wasn't telling her anything and that worried her to no end.

"Maybe we should."

"Ava if you say one more thing about being cautious or _him_!" Lacey warned cutting her off. So Ava kept her mouth shut and just nodded. Emera smiled feeling giddy inside.

Pogue was officially single.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Emera ran her fingers through the end of her tousled brown hair and smoothed down her casual green dress before she stepped into Nicky's bar with Lacey and Ava behind her. Lacey's short golden blonde hair was curled and she wore a purple tank top with a short jean skirt that Ava had squeaked at the thought of wearing something that revealing and tugged at the cotton white dress and baby blue sweater she wore. Her baby blonde hair was left down.

Pogue leaned back in his chair secretly scanning the door for when Emera arrived and when she finally did forcing herself through the door he stood up to meet her.

"Hey." She said shyly.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked leading her further into the bar.

She shook her head no so he led her over to the table where Sarah and the guys sat. She turned her head to wave over Ava and Lacey and they followed. Tyler sat up and offered Ava his seat. She took it and blushed thanking him. Reid ran his eyes over Lacey clearly in approval and she smiled back not at all shy like Ava or even Emera. Emera was in a deep conversation with Sarah while Pogue had his arm resting around her waist when Sarah's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Kate had just walked in with Aaron Abbott.

Emera stiffened when her eyes met Kate's. Pogue growled under his breath and Caleb put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"She's just trying to make you jealous and get to you." He said.

Reid laughed at the situation. "Up for some fooze ball? Baby Boy?" Reid asked getting up.

"Let's see how good you are Garwin." Lacey said smirking and getting up to follow him.

"Ava have you ever played before?" Tyler asked. She shook her head no and smiled and he walked with her to the table to show her how and to play against Reid and Lacey. Emera watched as Ava giggled and Lacey punched Reid in the arm playfully.

"I Love this song!" Sarah said pulling Emera up to dance with her. She pulled Pogue with her. Soon they were all dancing on the dance floor to the song I Love Rock and Roll.

Emera sighed happily as Pogue went to go get her a glass of water. It actually turned out to be a fun night something she hadn't had in a very long time. She turned to her left side when someone had sat next to her. Kate flipped her long straight hair and stared at Emera. Emera refused to look at her and stared straight ahead.

"So you moved in pretty fast there, how long did you wait until we broke up to try and snatch him up huh? Two maybe three seconds after?" She remarked snidely.

"Or maybe you didn't wait at all." Kate said continuing when Emera hadn't said anything. Emera turned to stare at her an equally cold and calculating look to match Kate's stared out.

"You don't know me…You really don't know me." She said almost threateningly. Kate chuckled to herself.

"Nice rebound boyfriend by the way. Pick him up what two maybe three seconds after you broke up with Pogue?"

"Oh sweetie, you don't fool me." Kate smiled.

"Sure…Sweetie." Emera mocked and walked out of the bar for some fresh air.

Emera leaned against the staircase and took in a large breath. She was upset and hated Kate Tunney and as much as she tried not to let it get to her, her mind wandered. Was she Pogue's rebound girl? She let out a frustrating sigh banging her fists on the railing.

"Life's tough isn't it?" A deep voice said. A dark figure stepped out from the shadows. Emera whipped herself around to face the figure.

"It's about to get a lot tougher love."

"Damien." The name was merely whispered from her lips. She was terrified in her spot unable to move.

"Miss me dear?" Emera trembled unable to answer or scream for help.

"What are you doing here Kate?" Pogue said frustrated. He crossed his arms and stared pointedly at her. She pouted her freshly glossed lips at him.

"Come on Pogue what are you doing with her? I mean Emera really? That's just sad, she's sad Pogue." Pogue turned to leave. Balling his hands into fists.

"She's not me baby. She'll never be me. Just come back to me and stop using her as a rebound." Kate said slipping up closer to him and toying with his leather jacket collar. Pogue was upset now. He slapped her hands away from him.

"Don't!" He growled.

"You're here with fucking Aaron Abbot so don't tell me that I'm rebounding. And you know what I like most about Emera it's that she's absolutely nothing like you! And don't blame me for moving on with someone whose such a sweet person and whose hot as hell when you were the one who cheated with chase." He gritted his teeth and left her sitting there by herself.

Her bottom lip quivering.

Tyler and Ava had gathered together around Caleb and Sarah and watched as Pogue stalked off away from Kate. Sarah bit her lip unsure if she should go comfort her roommate and friend. Lately though it was getting harder and harder to back Kate up. Caleb kissed the side of her head as if sensing her inner conflict.

"Oh, my." Ava said covering her mouth at the sight of Reid and Lacey making out in the corner of the bar.

"Wow…wow." Was all Sarah could say before they all began to laugh. Ava giggled when all of the sudden she doubled over in pain.

"Ava what's wrong?" Tyler said holding her so she wouldn't fall.

"Em…it's Emera." She said shakily.

"Where is Emera? What's wrong?" Pogue said cutting in.

Lacey was there in no time moving the blonde strands of hair from Ava's face. "Ava where is she?" Lacey said.

"Dude what's going on?" Reid said genuinely worried. Ava caught her breath and grabbed Lacey's hand and making eye contact with her.

"We have to." She said.

"Em is in trouble!" Lacey nodded turning to look at the boys.

"We need your help." Ava said seriously.

"This is covenant stuff." She said her eyes wide with fear hoping they understood.

The boys eyes widened when she mentioned the word covenant…their covenant. Since when did Ava know. Lacey grabbed Ava's hand and they ran outside. The boys looked to Caleb and when he nodded they followed them out the door. "Stay here Sarah." He said before running after Tyler and Reid who were trying to keep up with Pogue who had practically tossed people out of his way.

The scene before them was almost illusive. Sweet and quiet Emera was on her knees her nose a bloody mess her hands up in the air holding up an invisible shield of magic. The dark figure Pogue instantly recognized as the man who had scared Emera weeks ago.

"NO! Lacey yelled throwing her hands up in the same motion as Emera. Ava did the same. The man's eyes were dark red and his face held a smirk until Pogue had gotten involved his eyes completely black and throwing large metal cans hitting Damien who was unprepared. The rest of the boys joined in to help until Damien disappeared into thin air badly injured. Emera fell back onto the asphalt taking in large breaths of air. Ava and Lacey gathered around her Ava holding her head while Lacey held her hand. The boys stared in awe and confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" Reid finally said.

* * *

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this to their alert or favorite it really means alot and makes me want to write more and get these chapters out quicker. Ps. The whole Jill and Jenna thing and why Lacey came back and the girls history will all be explained in the next chapter so don't worry thats coming. Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review...i love hearing what you wanna see/what you think it just helps me write the story better. Anyways stay tuned :)


	12. Chapter 12

**I just wanted to say thankyou to everyone who reviewed and kept on me to keep writing! School has just been extremely crazy and i've been trying so hard to get this next chapter out. I hope this was worth the wait! I love all your reviews and thank you for taking the time to write them, your suggestions and comments make it easier to keep writing!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

"Any body feel like explaining?" Reid said throwing his hands up.

Ava and Lacey held up a battered Emera all of their eyes matching in an identical wide-eyed look of fear and panic. Emera looked at Pogue and he stared back at her with a surprised and hurt expression on his face.

"Shut-up Garwin." Pogue said taking the first step towards the girls pushing past Reid. Pogue cupped Emera's face in his hands looking her over. She wasn't in any life threatening danger he concluded but her leg was hurt. In one swift move he picked her up and cradled her in his arms and looked towards Caleb for further instructions.

"We'll meet at Pogue's house to discuss this." Caleb said taking charge of the situation. He went back inside Nicky's to get Sarah while Reid got in the drivers seat of Tyler's car. Tyler opened the back door for Ava and Lacey as they exchanged nervous glances with Emera.

"It's okay." She nodded as Pogue lead her to her car. Her helped her into the passenger seat of her car and then got into the drivers seat speeding off before Reid even pulled out of the parking lot. Emera looked at him nervously. Pogue's eyes were on the road as he sped faster and faster. Emera stayed silent until he swerved to the side of the road pulling over. Seconds of silence, which felt like minutes went by and she nervously began to explain herself to him when he said nothing at all.

"I know your upset that I didn't say anything to you but you never said anything to me about your secret." She said defensively.

He looked at her then, that same angry emotion displayed across his face.

"How long have you known about us?" She shook her head.

"How long Emera." He growled.

"Since, since we moved here, it was one of the reasons why we chose to come here. Pogue I'll tell you everything I'm not going to hide anything from you."

"Start from the beginning." He said his expression somewhat softening.

"We lived in Salem much like our ancestors did. Our mothers were all witches in the same coven and once we reached of age we were all admitted into the same coven. Originally there were four of us who stuck together sort of like you, Caleb, Tyler and Reid. Ava, Lacey, Jenna and I were close we were practically like sisters tied together by our ancestry. Our power is not like yours.

We each have a special gift and we have infinite powers that don't drain our life source like yours does. However we have a book we read specialty spells from, ones that cannot be done at will. We can will our power to another person in the same process much like you can. Our eyes do not turn color our power is undetectable but it can be traced. This is how Damien found us." Pogue nodded for her to go on.

"Damien has been after our coven trying to gain power. He used to date Rowena who was apart of our coven and my best friend Jenna's mother. He used her to uncover our secrets and he killed her taking her power. It was hard to track him after he took Rowena's power but when he came back he had more than one power. He sought out other independent witches and stole their power killing them.

He came back after us. He waited for the perfect moment killing our fathers when we were at a coven ritual. That's when he attacked us. He killed Ava's mother and Lacey's. He left my mother for last. She willed me her power before she died so he couldn't get it. We fled for our lives and he came after us in the same night. Ava and Lacey and Jillian who made it out alive went one way and Jenna and I went the other.

We figured we'd have more of a chance of throwing him off if we split up. He caught up with Jenna and I we tried to fight him off as long as we could but he eventually got the upper hand. He stabbed Jenna and she begged me to kill her and take her power first before he could. For us we have to be a certain age to will our power to someone else. If we aren't 20 years of old yet the only way to take our power is to kill us and recite a Latin incantation."

Her hands started to shaky and so did her voice. Her eyes stared off into the distance as if remembering it all like it had just occurred. She continued.

"He had the knife in her I took mine and she took my hand and guided it. Blood was everywhere I don't even remember saying those words, I don't even remember how I defended myself. He's vulnerable when he's in a kill. Jenna died I watched the color fade from her and her eyes cloud over. Blood there was so much blood and I couldn't stop screaming. I know Lacey and Ava don't trust me since that day. I know what I'm capable of I'm a killer." She said tears forming in her eyes.

Pogue placed his hands on top of hers and squeezed them tightly.

"Em you're not. You really are the sweetest girl I know you were just in a difficult situation. I can't imagine going through that, you're strong." Pogue said wiping the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Damien," She continued "the guy outside the bar, is the same guy who grabbed my hand the night Sarah and I went for a jog. I was trying to banish him. It took a lot out of me and that's why I was away from school that week. I was trying to regain my strength. That night he handed me my mother's bracelet with her dried blood on it. I've been seeing Jenna everywhere in my nightmares and she's been showing up at school. Kate saw me freaking out in the girls locker room." Pogue nodded remembering Kate blab on about the incident. It had made Caleb even more paranoid about the girls and apparently for good reason.

The car ride to Pogues was silent. Reid and Tyler kept their eyes on the two girls in the back seat who had stayed silent. Ava played with the frays on the sleeve of her blue sweater nervously. Reid drove up the drive way and came to a stop.

"Well here we are, looks like Pogue and Emera took a detour." Reid snickered. Lacey laughed with him, although only Ava picked up on the insincerity of it. Minutes later Caleb pulled up looking non too happy with Sarah in the passenger seat. He had obviously wanted to take her home and she had had other plans.

"Where is he?" Caleb asked slamming his car door and eyeing the two girls who exchanged equally nervous looks. Lacey pulled out her cell phone and began to dial Emera's phone number.

Emera jumped at the sound of her cell phone ringing. "There probably wondering where we are." Pogue sighed pulling out of his parked position and speeding down the road.

"Emera's uncle Kenny took Emera and I, we were the likely targets. That's why we came here. We knew about you but we were only going to involve you guys if it wasn't necessary." Ava explained they had all gathered in Pogue's living room.

His parents were out of town like they usually were so they were free to talk. Caleb had stressed his deepest concern about these girls and refused to share anything about their own secret until the girls had told them everything first. He was reluctant to take them to the old colony house basement.

"Kenneth is a squib." Lacey said. "He's got no powers what so ever but he loves us like we were his own kids." Emera and Sarah rejoined the group in the living room after Sarah had patched Emera up for the second time.

"Anything else you want to know, my blood type maybe?" Lacey said rudely.

"Lacey." Ava warned.

"What? They're holding it against us that we didn't share our life's history with them when they did the exact same thing. It's called protecting yourself. We are not evil and if tonight's little show didn't prove anything to you then you all can just-"

"What else do you want to know?" Emera said cutting Lacey off.

"We went over our history, the incident and why we came here what else do you want to know?" Caleb stared at her for a moment looking her over.

"Powers, what can you do? Are you exactly like us?"

"Like I said we each have a special gift and we have infinite powers that don't drain our life source like yours does and our eyes do not turn color our power is undetectable but it can be traced. Ava has empathy and fortunetelling abilities she can see somewhat into the future."

"The problem with that is it's constantly always changing and I can never see too far." Ava explained.

"Lacey has heat manipulation and spontaneous combustion of material items."

"Mirrors her feistiness eh?" Reid smirked at Lacey.

"She can also read your body heat signals. I originally had clairvoyant dreams. They were never predictable or clear and were basically useless. My mother willed me her power of telekinesis, Jenna willed me her power of Medium ship and Jill had willed me her dream walking and hallucination manipulation through my clairvoyant dream before she was killed. These are just special talents we each have that only we can do. At will we can do small tricks like telepathy or increase in hearing things like that."

"Have you ever used your powers on us?" Caleb asked with an expression even more serious then the one he had been wearing since the conversation started.

"No."

"Of course not."

"Yes." The boys looked at Emera and Pogue's eyes snapped up at her. She hadn't told him this in the car.

"I used the power Jillian willed to me tonight on Pogue."

"Dude, that's why you were so spaced out by the lockers." Pogue looked angry again and stormed out of the room. Emera went after him.

"Everything is just so intense with those two, so dramatic." Lacey said rolling her eyes.

"We've never used our powers on you. Once we tried with our telepathy but it doesn't work we can't hear your thoughts. Please Caleb we're the ones being hunted and killed and we came clean we've told you everything I promise." Ava said her baby blue eyes were glossed over with unshed tears from the nights ordeals.

Caleb nodded. "I think we all could use a little break here, just until Emera and Pogue come back inside. Caleb said sitting down next to Sarah and putting his arm around her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Pogue, Pogue wait please."

"You lied to me." He said turning on her. She stopped abruptly as he pushed into her personal space.

"I know. I kept this from you but I wasn't even sure it worked. I've never been able to use my mother's powers, except when I'm angry I can't control them even then. I've been using Jenna's powers not by choice, I see her, I see her everywhere and she's been warning me and I've just been running. Im sorry I used Jill's power on you I was just testing it out. I need all my powers to work if I'm going to go up against Damien." Pogue didn't say anything but he still looked angry with her.

"I'm scared Pogue. I'm scared for my life, for Ava's and Lacey's and even my uncles. I don't except you to understand or forgive me for that matter but you deserved the right to know why." She said turning on her heel to march back into the house.

"Em." He said grabbing her arm to stop her from going. She turned to stare at him. His face was so perfect and beautiful and in that moment she felt like she was in love with him. He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "I don't know what it is about you." He said vaguely roughly kissing her lips. She let him while tears streamed down her face he wiped them away with his thumb. "I want you to stay close to me alright? I don't want anything happening to you like it almost could have tonight. We'll find a way to fix this I promise." He said. "I know." She whispered.

"Alright let's do something about this." Pogue said re-entering his house with Emera's fingers laced with in his own. They all discussed plans and what to do. The girls told them everything they knew about Damien.

Lacey sat there with a sour look on her face.

"You said he traces power right? Your powers specifically correct?" Caleb said looking at Pogue a plan forming in his mind.

"Here's what were going to do all three of you are going to use your powers all at once and when he shows up we can outnumber him." Lacey scoffed.

"I am not taking orders from your boyfriend. You don't know anything about us or what we're up against so don't pretend that you do."

"Lacey!" Emera said looking at her friend horrified at her outburst.

"I am not listening to you either! You know what happened last time!" She said getting up and getting into Emera's face.

"Shut up!" Emera said grinding her teeth together and standing off against Lacey.

"Jenna, your mother, Ava's mother, My Mother!" Lacey said with such venom.

"Stop it! It was an…I didn't mean…"

"It's you! You bring about death, you're an omen!" Lacey yelled in her face. Emera swung her fist back and it cracked coming in contact with Lacey's face as Lacey flew back a couple of steps her hands covering her face. "Lacey you're a bitch!" Emera said. She looked around the room feeling dizzy and bolted out the door.

"What is the matter with you?" Ava said finally finding her voice. Lacey looked at her with a blank expressionless stare until her eyes flashed black and she passed out. Pogue caught her before she hit the floor and rested her against the couch. Sarah shrieked stumbling back into Caleb frightened having kept quiet all this time.

Emera did what she did best. She ran. She didn't know how far Pogue's house was from her dorm and she didn't know which way all she knew was that she needed to get the hell out of that place and away from Lacey away from the truth away from being judged. So she ran and somehow she ended up back at her dormitory.

"Emera Stone." Kate said rounding the corner after her. Emera sighed a frustrated sigh.

"Hello, Kate." She said turning around. Kate smiled at her.

"So how long were you knocking boots with my boyfriend behind my back?" Emera looked Kate straight in the eye her gaze never faltering.

"Nothing happened between me and Pogue while you two were dating." Emera said. She lied. They never spoke of the kiss in her dorm. Kate held her gaze before her smirk turned into a frown and her lip quivered slightly. Emera could tell she was upset at loosing Pogue.

"I'm sorry Kate." She said simply before returning to her dorm door.

"There was a man here looking for you by the way, not your taste at all, and I would have never pegged you for a skank but you really are deceptive aren't you Emera, stringing along two boys at once." Emera froze.

"What did this guy look like Kate?" She asked turning around.

"Oh nowhere near as good looking as MY Pogue." She said putting the emphasis on the My.

"He's not yours anymore Kate."

"And anyway he said something about stopping off at your uncles first, god knows you spend all your time there when you're not hitting on my boyfriend."

"What did-" She stopped mid sentence as Kate had taken off down the hall clearly over with the conversation they were having.

Emera entered her dorm room flicking the light switch. The lights did not turn on. She flicked it several times with shaky fingers and headed towards her phone. The line was dead. She searched around her pockets for her cell phone. 6 missed calls. 4 from Pogue and 2 from her uncle.

She called her uncle Kenny's cell phone. No answer. She dialed the Bike shop. It rang and rang. Finally the line picked up.

"Uncle Kenny? Hello?" Whoever was on the other line hung-up. She turned around dropping her phone.

"Run Em, Run!" Jenna said her voice raspy. Emera bolted out the door and out of the dorms. Running right into Strong arms.

"Em, Em. EMERA!" Pogue said shaking her out of her panic. She looked up at him with wide eyes. He searched her face for the problem.

"Your uncle. Lets go." She nodded.

Thankful he understood her so well.


End file.
